


Magical

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [45]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sharing Clothes, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no pronouns are specified, the reader has long hair and wears platform shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N is best friends with Jonathan, and one day they hang out around Hawkins. Even though they both have fun that day, Y/N's feelings come to the surface to change everything.





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with Stranger Things Season 2 and 3 and got inspired to write a few things. This one is really really fluffy and Jonathan may be a bit out of character (hopefully it's just me being a bit insecure) but hope you like it, comment if you do! Also, I'll probably post some more stuff for the fandom these days, this time for Steve Harrington ^3^

I bopped my head to the rhythm of the song during the instrumental. Letting myself go and enjoying every second of the music, I danced around my room and started singing the lyrics at the top of my lungs.

 _“Can anybody find me…_ ”I moved around as I waited for more words to sing to.“ _Somebody to love_ ”

I opened my mouth, taking a deep breath to continue singing, when a sound interrupted me. I quickly turned around to the source of the noise, just to find Jonathan standing at the door.

“Jon…” I mouthed, feeling myself blushing when I noticed the small smirk on his lips. How long had he been standing there for? How much of my solo performance did he catch?

I quickly took my headphones off, resting them around my neck. I watched him standing there leaning against the doorframe, his fist still resting over the wood from when he knocked on it.

“H-Hi!” I greeted him, chuckling to play it cool. “That was stupid, huh?”

“Hi…” That cute grin wouldn’t leave his lips. “I think it was great”

“Shut up…”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure” To give myself something to do, I walked to the music player and unplugged the headphones so Freddie Mercury’s voice flooded my room. “What brings you here?”

As I looked over my shoulder to Jonathan, I noticed he had sat at the edge of my bed. He shrugged a little in response to my question.

“I thought we could hang out” He replied, timidly locking eyes with me. “Want to go out for a bit?”

I smiled a little when he averted his eyes again. No matter how close were, he had taken the habit of looking away if he looked into my eyes for more than three seconds. Even if we had been best friends for years now.

“Sure!” I jumped on the bed, making him bounce a little, to move to the other side of the room faster. “Let me see what I can wear”

“You’re in a good mood today” Jonathan observed, turning his body to me, smiling a little himself.

“Yeah, I don’t really know why” I cheerfully replied, even though I knew his visit had only made my day even better. “I just having a feeling it’s gonna be a great day”

I rummaged through my closet, trying to find some nice clothes to wear and get changed out of my pijamas. I finally grabbed a pair of shorts and a bright T-shirt and threw them on the bed next to Jonathan.

“What do you want to do?” He asked me, briefly looking at my choice of clothes.

“We could go shopping” I turned back round to face him, observing his expression.

“S-Shopping?” Even though his brow furrowed, he didn’t object.

“Yeah” I grinned, knowing he was too nice to say no to something I wanted to do. “Maybe spend the day looking at summer dresses”

“Uh…” He blinked, moving his gaze from the clothes I chose to me. When he saw the amusement in my expression, he rolled his eyes a little. “Really funny”

“You’re so sweet” I softly pressed my lips to his cheek. “You were willing to bore yourself to death just to go shopping with me”

He suddenly stood up, probably to distract me from his subtle blushing. Then he awkwardly rubbed his nape and nodded towards the door.

“I should leave you to get changed” Jonathan muttered, but I held him by the wrist.

“Nah, my parents are still in the living room” I preferred to spar him the awkwardness. “Just don’t look, I won’t take long”

“Okay” Obliging when I gently tugged at his wrist, he sat on the bed again.

He faced his back to me as I quickly changed from my pijamas into the summer street clothes. The silence had settled in my room –with the exception of Queen’s music in the background still –until I plopped down in the bed next to him and put some shoes on.

“Hair up or down?” I casually asked, leaning on his shoulder to stand up and catch my balance with the platform shoes. Even if they weren’t too high, but I didn’t wear them often.

“What?” He watched as I positioned myself in front of the small mirror in my wall and combed my fingers through my hair. I turned to him and demonstrated, holding up my hair in a ponytail with just my hands. “Mm… Up”

“Up it is” I smiled at him, earning a smile back, and secure my ponytail with a scrunchy.

“My car is parked right outside” Jonathan told me, quickly taking a look at me now that I was changed and my hair was done. “Ready?”

“Yup!” I took his hand to pull him up and walked outside with him.

*

Jonathan drove us downtown, listening to music the whole ride there, to figure out what we wanted to do. As we walked around Hawkins, he suggested what we could do.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like sitting around for so long”

“Yeah” He softly nudged me with his elbow, his hands still shoved in the pockets of his jacket. “You’re too restless for that”

I stuck my tongue out at him in response to his playful comment. Then, as my stomach complained, I rested a hand over his arm.

“Oooh!” I piped up, shaking him a little. “I’m peckish, let’s get something to eat!”

“Where?” He muttered, staring at me in expectation.

“Anywere, c’mon!” I grabbed him by the hand and pulled at it, dragging him with me.

Jonathan gladly followed, chuckling a little.

*

We found a place and ordered our food. While we waited, we chatted like we always did. Conversation flew so easily with Jonathan, and it felt even more interesting than usual. It was exhilarating, I had never felt so… happy.

“That’s crazy, Bowie is so much better” Jonathan was saying as he absently played with the napkin dispenser.

“Yeah, right” I scoffed, earning a quick glance from him. “Queen can take Bowie any day” 

“Bowie’s cooler”

“Uh, I think not! Mercury all the way” 

“You know this is pointless, right? Our last argument lasted a week”

“Yeah, still haven’t forgiven you for saying Jaws is the best movie ever”

“It is!” Jonathan exclaimed, even if he was grinning. 

“Let’s just say Bowie _and_ Queen” I held my hand out for him as a peace offering.

“Under Pressure” He agreed with a head nod, shaking my head. “Was pretty cool, but-”

Just then, the waitress came by with our order. As soon as the food was set in the table before me, I attacked the hamburger with appetite. Jonathan chuckled at the sight, calmly picking up a couple of fries from his plate.

“Just peckish, huh?” He joked as he watched me wolf down my food.

I held one finger up, waiting until I was done chewing, and then replied to him.

“Just stop looking at me and eat, Jon” I snapped, eyeing him as he obliged with a smile.

I had to conceal a chuckle when I noticed he stained his chin with ketchup with the first bite out of his hamburger. And then, as I fondly watched him, I was hit with realization. Why I was so happy, why the fact that he picked me up only made me happier, why I wanted to dress a bit differently to be pretty. Jonathan was my best friend but… I had a crush on him!

I gasped, accidentally inhaling the food in my mouth and chocking on it. I began coughing when it went down the wrong pipe, and I noticed how Jonathan frowned in concern. Seeing as I kept chocking, he immediately stood from his seat and moved to stand by my side, gently patting my back to help me out. When my coughing subsided, his hand still lingered there, now rubbing my back to comfort me.

“You okay?” He whispered, sitting next to me. I urgently nodded, gulping to try and get rid of the sensation in my throat. “Here, drink from my Coke”

I accepted the drink, which helped me swallow the rest of the food. Well, that was stupid.

“I’m okay” I awkwardly chuckled, suddenly flustered by his attentive staring. “I was eating too fast”

“You scared me…” He breathed out, leaning back on the seat. “You’re so hyper today”

“Sorry” I muttered, trying to ignore all the thoughts swarming inside my brain all at once. All concerning the boy sitting next to me. “I just like hanging out with you”

Jonathan furrowed his brow in surprise, but a warm smile crept up on his lips. Then he chuckled, a bit more relaxed now. His brow eyes met with mine, but just briefly as he averted them as he usually did.

I looked outside the window to my left to hide my embarrassment, also wondering if the reason why he was always too flustered to maintain eye contact with me was his usual awkwardness or the fact that maybe, just maybe, he liked me back.

As he occupied his seat in front of me again, I eyed my half eaten hamburger. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly made it harder to keep eating, and they only intensified when I looked at him.

*

My energies started to die down as we took a walk around Hawkins, continuing the conversation we left unfinished at the diner. However, and while Jonathan didn’t seem tired in the slightest, I was exhausted. My feet were throbbing, so I nudged him and pointed at the closest seat.

I tiredly plopped down on the bench, ignoring Jonathan when he watched me in amusement as he sat down next to me. I leaned the heel of my feet against the edge of the bench, trying to give them a break.

“Do your feet hurt?” He teased me, with that little knowing smile.

“Yeah, so?” I jokingly glared at him, wiggling them a little to restore the circulation.

“I haven’t even seen you wear them before” Jonathan looked down to my platform sandals. “Why the change?”

“Felt like it today” I shrugged a little, suddenly feeling shy again. “Wanted to be pretty…”

“You’re always pretty” Was his reply, maybe a bit too quickly.

I quickly turned my head to look at him, astonished by his words. Jonathan averted his gaze, opening and closing his mouth as though he was struggling to muster an excuse.

“Thanks” I uttered, truly moved by the sincerity with which he had spoken.

He stuttered a little before he finally smiled awkwardly and changed the subject.

“I-It’s getting late” His brown eyes moved up to the sky, as the little sun left had gone and the night slowly settled in. “Want me to drive you home?”

The thought of leaving his company already saddened me, so I wanted to stretch it out somehow.

“Or… You know what we could do?” I grinned in excitement when the idea popped into my head. “Drive to the middle of nowhere and watch the stars”

I immediately felt silly for suggesting it since it was an unusual thing to do. Especially since it could be somewhat romantic. I would just love to do that, especially with him. I didn’t want to go home, I was having too much fun with him to leave him yet.

Besides, Jonathan was the perfect person to do that with. He knew how to be in silence, how to quietly sit next to someone and enjoy the calm moment instead of filling it with some stupid unnecessary blabber.

“That sounds nice…” He muttered absently-minded. “We can, if you want”

“Ugh” I groaned, dramatically letting my head fall on his shoulder. “But we have to get to the car!”

Jonathan chuckled a little at my exaggerated response. Then he shrugged, to which I backed away from him, and continued speaking.

“It’s not that far from here” He turned to me, his eyebrows arching when our eyes locked. “Think you can walk there?”

“Noooo” I whined, mentally scolding myself for choosing to wear those uncomfortable shoes even if they made me look taller and feel prettier.

With a smile plastered on his face, Jonathan stood up. Then he positioned himself directly in front of me, with his back facing me.

“Hop on then” To demonstrate, he acquired a ready stance.

“Piggyback ride to a car ride, huh?” I joked, standing on the bench to be taller.

“Only for you” He muttered, just as I hopped on his back.

“Thanks” I dangled my arms over his shoulders, intertwining my hands so they rested on his chest. “You’re so sweet, Jon”

“No problem” He hoisted me up and secured his grasp on my legs around his torso.

I bit my bottom lip when the butterflies that I thought were under control wildly flew inside my stomach again. I couldn’t contain a smile as he carried me to the car, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

“Jonathan?”

“Yeah”

“This day is being magical”

“What?”

“I-I’m just having fun, okay?”

“Okay” Jonathan giggled, so I hid my face on his shoulder in embarrassment. “That’s good”

“Shut up” I muttered against his jacket, slapping him in the chest.

“No, really” He lightly tilted his head towards me. “I’m having fun too”

*

The environment couldn’t be more different from the one of the city. There were almost no sounds that close to the forest, except for the sporadic sound of crickets in the distance. Lying in the hood of the car, the sound of the wind howling filled the silence as we looked up at the night sky. Slightly cold at the breeze, I leaned as close to Jonathan as I could in seek of body warmth. In spite of that, I treasured the perfect moment.

“It’s so beautiful" I muttered in awe, very happy about my idea and Jon’s willingness to put it on practice.

“Like you" I could have sworn I heard him say.

“What?” I tilted my head to the side to look at him.

“For sure” He repeated, confirming I probably heard wrong.

I sighed in content, even if I felt myself starting to get really cold. The metal hood of the car under us was freezing, and lying there without moving wasn’t helping. It also seemed like the temperature dropped by the second.

“You okay?” Jonathan suddenly asked me when I leaned even closer to him.

“Huh?”

“You’re shivering…”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s cold”

Without a word, Jonathan sat up and took his jacket off. I noticed a tender look on his eyes as he laid the garment over me before lying back down next to me again.

“But…” I complained, noticing he was now left in a gray T-shirt. “You’ll get cold”

“It’s okay” He simply said, staring up at the sky.

“No, it’s my fault that I didn’t bring a jacket…”

“It’s okay, Y/N, really…”

Even though my heart started racing, I lied across his chest, trying to provide him with some warmth. He looked down at me, but this time I couldn’t meet his gaze.

“What are you doing?”

“Sharing”

“Y/N…”

“Next time I’ll bring a jacket, I promise”

“Deal”

We both laughed a little, trying to ignore the embarrassment of being this close.

I paused for a moment, sitting up and sliding my hands through the sleeves. It was a relief when I stopped feeling the breeze and the cold metal of the car. Jonathan’s jacket was warm and comfortable, even if a little big on me. 

When I lied over him again, Jonathan was staring at me, so I gathered the courage to reciprocate with an inquisitive glance. I noticed a wide grin plastered on his lips, so I frowned in confusion.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You look so small in my jacket”

“Maybe because you’re too tall!” I huffed in outrage, even if his smile was infectious.

“Or you’re too small” He laughed, this time genuinely. “Is that why you wore those shoes?”

“Shut up!” I exclaimed, laughing in disbelief. “Is this payback from before?”

“Maybe” He shrugged a little, keeping his eyes locked on the stars. “Shopping…”

“I can’t believe you, Byers!” I softly slapped him in the chest, making him laugh.

“Hey, you started it”

“I never insulted you”

“You called me gullible”

“I did not”

“You implied it”

“Well, you called me short”

“Because you are”

I let out a genuine guffaw, causing him to look down at me while he laughed a little too. I shuddered when our gazes met, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold. This time, he didn’t look away after a few seconds. And neither did I.

I only realized we were leaning closer to each other when my eyes closed and our lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, gingerly pressing our mouths together. It was short and chaste, but it was… wonderful.

When we broke away, I looked into his eyes again. His eyebrows twitched, and it felt like he wanted to look away but couldn’t. I had that feeling too, like the butterflies in my stomach were reminding me why they were there.

Heat flushed up to my cheeks, and I was grateful for the lack of light. Still too embarrassed to hold his stare any longer, I hide my face on his chest instead.

“Uh…” Jonathan muttered, violently clearing his throat. “Okay…”

“I’m so embarrassed” I admitted in an attempt to feel better, even if it didn’t make any sense.

“That’s a first” He joked, kindly rubbing my arm. “Wish I had my camera here to capture the moment Y/N admitted to embarrassment”

“Stop picking on me!” I whined against the fabric of his shirt.

I heard him chuckling before the sounds of the night took over the moment again. Cautiously, I looked up at him and saw a serene but thoughtful expression on his face.

“Should we… talk about it?” 

“What’s there to talk about?”

“I don’t know… What it meant to you” 

“It meant…” Jonathan paused to clear his throat. “That I wanted to kiss you”

“Great, because maybe I wanted to kiss you too” I casually said, ignoring my racing heart.

“Good”

“Good”

I giggled to lessen the tension, dragging my hand closer to where his rested over his stomach. Jonathan’s fingers brushed against mine, and soon they were intertwined.

“I…” I felt him moving around, but I didn’t look up. “I-It’s getting really late, we should head back”

“No” I nuzzled his shoulder, too comfortable there with him to abandon that. “Just a bit longer”

“Y/N, it’s almost 2 am” I was definitely surprised that time had passed so fast, but I didn’t voice it.

“I don’t care!”

“Your parents are gonna worry”

“Five more minutes”

“Y/N” He shook me a little. “Come on, you’re gonna get sick”

“I’m not cold anymore! And I’m so comfy! This place is so peaceful and cozy…”

“Five more minutes?” 

“Five more minutes” 

“Okay” 

I closed my eyes with a content smile, snuggling closer to him. Jonathan brushed his thumb against the back of my hand, and it felt like everything was even more magical than before. 


End file.
